jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky/Trivia
At the American International Toy Fair in New York City, Disney announced a film based on the series, premiered on September 19, 2012, entitled Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Bucky's Great Race. The film was later downgraded to a special episode renamed Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky. *This episode is now split into two episodes on TV. Disney just never airs it on TV as two parts but Netflix has the rights to show the 2 parts on their app. *Jake and his crew earn twelve gold doubloons. *This marks Peter Pan second appearance since debuting in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns." **This marks the second time in the series that Peter was able to produce Pixie Dust without the assist of Tinker Bell,The first being the episode special Peter Pan Returns. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Dragon from Island of Bell. *Originally Disney announced a film based on the series, premiered on September 19, 2012, entitled Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Bucky's Great Race. The film was later downgraded to a special episode renamed Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky. *This is the second time Captain Hook steals Bucky,the first time was the episode Bucky Makes a Splash. *The special reveals Bucky's full name is The Buccaneer. *The episode was written by Mark Drop and Mark Seidenberg. *Theirs a goof Peter Pan is shown throwing doubloons in the air after the song Way to Go Crew yet he didn't collect any in the episode. * Another goof is featured after Jake and his crew found out that they've lost the race and have to hand over Bucky, Izzy says "Pixie Dust Away!", sprinkling pixie dust on Jake, Izzy, and Cubby to make them fly. According to the song You Can Fly, it talks about how the pixie dust will only work if "there's a smile in your heart..." meaning you must think of happy thoughts, and the three of them are the exact opposite (hence Skully having to warn Cubby to not fall into the water) So technically, the pixie dust shouldn't make the three of them fly since they're in a rather depressed mood in that particular scene. *In this episode, Bucky loses his bell to Captain Hook, who throws it overboard. He gets a new bell from the pirates who retrieved it from the island. Though in newer episodes, Bucky's bell is replaced by his old one, and the new one is nowhere in sight. It is likely that this episode (or the episodes following this one) are non canon to the series. * Marina makes a cameo appearance was during a clip during the song when the pirates are sad about losing Bucky. *The episode's ending recycle's the ending of Peter Pan Returns in which it ends with Peter and his shadow flying back to the Land Beyond the Never Sea. *The books that Sharky and Bones as well as Mr. Smee hold for Captain Hook to be read are parodies of Green Eggs and Ham, Goodnight Moon, and The Three Little Pigs. ** Hook mentioning "The Little Pirate Ship That Could" is similar to the book The Little Engine That Could. * The song Our Ship's Better Than Yours is similar to the song Our Movie's Better Than Yours from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Nerds of a Feather". Also, the screen splits for both side to been in the song in both cases. Category:Trivia